Candy and Chaos
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Two sisters. Clones. They love the Pumpkin King. But when they get a letter from the Official Jack Skellington Fan Club things go horribly wrong. Love will conquer all in this and darkness as well. But what will win? The light of love or the dark of hate?


Dear "Skellington Twins",

Hello, we represent the Official Jack Skellington Fan Club. We are honored by what you have sent us. Which was two poems about our dearly beloved Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington. In return, we wish to make you the new presidents of the Official Jack Skellington Fan Club. Please meet us by Pier 17 at 6 P.M. we are arriving by boat.

Sincerely,  
The Official Jack Skellington Fan Club

"Well, what do you say Loha?I'm totally up for this."

"Agreed,Pandora!"

Together, the two sisters high fived each other, and gave a skeleton grin. They were unlike any other pair of sisters in the world. They actually got along and loved one thing: Jack Skellington. Well, of course they loved each other considering they had no parents. Meaning one thing: parties whenever, eat whatever, and do things in whatever they wanted to. Plus they didn't have to go to school. In their terms school sucks. So now they stared wide eyed at the letter for a moment, before glancing at each other. And then out of nowhere, together they chanted in a sisterhood of joy,

" Go Jack Skellington he's our Bone Man Jack Skellington can do it So we can!"

They laughed wildly, as they went to get changed from their pjs. However, when it came to pajamas they were way different in style.Just like what they usually wore. One would wear blue, one would wear red. They were opposites. Opposites attracted to sisterhood.Pandora had worn her Happy Bunny pajamas with phrases on them like:

" I like the men in the white coats"  
" Cute but psycho."

As well as other things. She also wore a pink strawberry color shirt. Pandora was somewhat of a hyper girly girl. Yet no matter what she had deep emotions and usually wrote plays,songs,poetry, and stories. And yet she was the one who published plays and all and got them the rich girls they were. Practically every boy in town was after them. But only for their figures and money. As usual she wore her black Hello Kitty slippers with her long, wavy blood red hair in a ponytail.

Loha wore all black with little pumpkins on them. She was a true Jack Skellington fan as well as Pandora, only she wanted him to be real. Hey who wouldn't? Pandora desired the same thing, yet she liked other things. The younger twin also wore her ruby red hair in a ponytail, only it was more shoulder length than anything. Her emerald eyes sparkled like the crescent moon that passed the night behind them, as she also wore a pair of batty purple slippers.

They were two clones of a kind.  
And so when they came down about an hour or so later wearing what they desired. As I said before, they had two different styles. Pandora wore her usual outfit. A sleeveless turtle neck shirt, that was pinstripe style. Instead of white stripes, they were darkened blue like an indigo sky at night and pink like a flamingo in paradise. Her skin tight pinstripe pants were the same, as she wore black slender slip on shoes. Revealing her pale flesh. She also wore a black choker that had a bat of indigo on it. The same color as her outfit's stripes. Her hair remained in a ponytail, as she added some sparkles to the sides of her eyes.

Following her, was her clone. Her sister, Who wore opposite of Pandora.  
She wore pinstripe too, only it showed itself on her socks. She wore a black shirt of darkness with fish net sleeves. Her skirt, however, was quite unusual from the world so ordinarily plain. It was black as her shirt only a see through cobweb design was over it.  
Her legs were properly shaved as she wore pinstripe socks with combat boots.

" Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones."

" Just like Jack, little sis."

"You're more like Jack! You're wearing an almost complete pinstripe suit!"

" Yes and? Oh my! We'd better get to Pier 17, its almost 6!"

So Pandora grabbed her keys which contained about over 50 keychains of Jack, Halloween,cats, and anything else anyone could dream of. Or think of. They jumped into their cars. Pandora's car was a hot pink like an EL Woods fantasy, only it had a black cat with emerald eyes on both back tires. On the hood was a black bat, like Jack's bow tie. Its wings outstretched to the front tires as it had white eyes like a shade of a mime. It was a 1998 Chevy Corvette and in Pandora's eyes it was the fastest thing out there besides a swordfish.

Loha 's car, on the other hand was a black 1998 Chevy Corvette with an unique design. It had a tombstone in the shape of an angel, with a ruby red rose in its left hand, and yet as it remained its natural shade it seemed that blood was dripping down its emerald stem. The blood was revealed on the angel's fragile fingers, as its right hand had a miniature dagger of marvel and ponder. On its back tires, the car had a design of spiderwebs that appeared that they'd fly off any minute.

Loha followed Pandora considering she loved going to the shore and jumping off of Pier 17. Even though there was a rumor that someone had died there. When they arrived a few lonesome figures stood on the pier.

"That must be the committee!"

" C'mon Loha!"

Pandora ran as fast as a cheetah as Loha took it as a challenge for racing. But when she arrived at the Pier, all she heard was a gunshot. As Loha ran forward, she saw Pandora fall off the pier. Blood flying from her.

" What have you done to Pandora! Tell me!"

And before she knew it, she joined Pandora into death's spell.

A/N: This fanfic is for you Jack Nightmare 2 U!You rock little sis! Please review!


End file.
